Los Patakis: Preparatoria Hillwood
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Estar en preparatoria es muy difícil: guerra entre abejas reinas, búsqueda de identidad y de reputación en un mar de gente. Por si fuera poco, ahora, sin una voz de la razón que los guíe, deberán lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Primer cap: Profundamente superficial. Luego de una discusión entre Helga y Rhonda, ambas cuestionan su apariencia con inesperados resultados.


Los Patakis: Preparatoria Hillwood.

Estar en preparatoria es muy difícil: guerra entre abejas reinas, búsqueda de identidad y de reputación en un mar de gente. Por si fuera poco, ahora, sin una voz de la razón que los guíe, deberán lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Primer capítulo: Profundamente superficial. Luego de una discusión entre Helga y Rhonda, ambas cuestionan su apariencia con resultados no tan esperados.

**Disclaimer: ¡Oye, Arnold! Es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

**Recuerden que si desean ver la película de la Jungla hecha realizad, deben firmar la petición y enviarle cartas a Nickelodeon. Como sea, más información en mi perfil.**

**Sé que, sobre todo en inglés, el fandom de hey Arnold está repleto de versiones de "Los Patakis", aún así, quise hacer algo más como la serie debería ser, incluyendo historias de los personajes secundarios, y que sean capítulos, que aunque tengan continuidad, autoconclusivos, pero con una línea argumentativa, separado en tres actos, como iba a ser el original. Como habrán podido imaginar, Arnold no está presente. Aún estoy viendo en qué año volverá Arnold, pero los chicos están aún en segundo. Como esa, espero les guste.**

Profundamente superficial

Al ser la semana del primer partido de fútbol la temporada, la cafetería se encontraba más bulliciosa que de costumbre. Helga se quedó unos segundos en la entrada, pensando si acaso era mejor comer su almuerzo en las mesas de afuera o quedarse a sufrir.

"_Recuerden que el baile de bienvenida se aplazó en un mes debido a las ampliaciones realizadas en el gimnasio y que esta semana vence el plazo de las bandas interesadas para audicionar._" Helga rodó los ojos, aún en la entrada, sin saber dónde sentarse.

—Ehm… uh… disculpa un chico de su clase le tocó el hombro tímidamente ¿podrías dejarnos pasar? Bloqueas la entrada. —Helga se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó de lleno con la puerta de la cafetería. No estaba de humor aquel día.

Divisó a Phoebe, quien estaba conversando animadamente con Nadine en "_La mesa de Rhonda_", por lo que se dirigió con su almuerzo hacia ella. Desde que eran parte del consejo estudiantil, Nadine y Phoebe se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por suerte, aún quedaba un espacio libre en aquella mesa tan solicitada, que generalmente era frecuentada por los chicos con dinero y accesorios caros, como Lorenzo, Rex, Peapod y Millicent, quienes comenzaron a ser amigos gracias a los clubes a los que frecuentaban junto a sus padres. Debido a un escándalo en la única preparatoria privada en Hillwood, todos los "niños ricos" estudiaban en la escuela pública, lo cual llevó a que ésta recibiera numerosos donativos de padres preocupados por la calidad de enseñanza de sus hijos.

Al llegar, pudo percatarse que Phoebe estaba hablando con Nadine acerca de la posibilidad de revivir el club de entomología.

—Mi agenda está muy apretada ya que planeo unirme a los mateatletas este año y sigo liderando muchos clubes, sin embargo, puedes contar con mi asesoría, me avala una vasta experiencia de fundadora y capitana de clubes —le decía Phoebe. Helga rodó los ojos. Apenas veía a Phoebe debido a su apretada agenda y ahora resulta que quiere tener aún menos tiempo libre.

—Sí, sí. Muy interesante —dijo Helga sentándose al lado de Phoebe y al frente de Rhonda, la aún autodenominada la chica con más estilo en toda la secundaria— ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de reventar verrugas con ácido? Creo que sería un tema más apropiado para el almuerzo.

—Debo secundar a Helga —dijo Rhonda con una mueca de asco, luego mirando a la aludida con su clásica mirada inquiridora, analizando su apariencia—. Hablar de bicharracos a la hora de almuerzo me parece simplemente asqueroso.

—¿Entrarás a algún deporte o club distinto este año, Helga? —le preguntó Nadine.

—Además del equipo de softball y el de pintura, lo dudo —dijo Helga dándole un enorme mordisco a su emparedado de atún y hablando con la boca llena.

—Antes de que sigas hablando, Helga, querida, es en honor a la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos en primaria que permito que podamos tener conversaciones esporádicas. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que te sientes en mi mesa, al menos no con esa facha, ni que hables con la boca llena.

La mesa automáticamente se silenció. Algunos tragaron saliva, otros se apartaron de las dos chicas que estaban sentadas frente a frente

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Helga comenzando a beber de su Dr. Pepper.

—Pues eso. Helga, tenis, calcetines y pantalones cortos es una moda tan infantil y de los noventa ¿y qué hay de esas piernas? Cariño, tienes buenas piernas de deportista, pero ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de la luz del sol?

—¿Y tú has oído hablar que hay todo un mundo detrás de East Hampton y Malibú? —No es que Helga se hubiese encerrado en su pieza a escribir y pintar todo el verano, también había asistido a un campamento de softball, pero odiaba broncearse en la playa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Helga ¿en serio pretendes recuperar a Arnold con esa apariencia tan deplorable?

Helga escupió su bebida de sorpresa. La mesa completa contuvo la respiración, algunos se retiraron silenciosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Pues, eso. Tu vestimenta, tu palidez, tu completa falta de cuidado al peinarte y maquillarte, y sobre todo, tu uniceja demuestran que eres una mujer sin preocupación por el aspecto físico. Y no hay nada peor para atraer a un hombre que la falta de preocupación por la apariencia, querida. Quiero decir, ¿coletas a los quince años? Ya madura, Helga, Tómalo como un consejo: lo primero que debes hacer es deshacerte de tu uniceja.

—¿Mi… uniceja?

—Ay, querida, es francamente horrible. Exceptuando tus orejas, tienes lindas facciones, además de un buen cuerpo. Eres linda. No linda de manera convencional, ¿por qué arruinarlo todo por temerle a las pinzas? Bueno, en tu caso, a la cera. Arnold jamás querrá volver contigo si sigues así.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Arnold en todo esto? —preguntó Helga entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Nadine y Phoebe sintieron que era momento de actuar.

—Por favor, chicas, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos en comer, el timbre está por sonar.

—Vamos, Helga, no te enojes, es un consejo sincero: Arnold siempre fue mucho para ti, pero si te arreglas quizás…

Suficiente, Helga agarró a Rhonda de su chaqueta Tommy y la atrajo a ella bruscamente para gritarle.

—¡ESCUCHA BIEN, PRINCESA, PORQUE ESTO TE LO DIRÉ SOLO UNA VEZ, JAMÁS VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A ARNOLD EN MI PRESENCIA, ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡JAMÁS! Si vuelves a hacerlo te arreglaré tu horrible nariz a golpes ¿Quedó claro? —dicho esto la empujó, abandonó la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería.

Ahora todos miraban a Rhonda

—¿Acaso dijo… que mi nariz es horrible?

—¡Oh, snap! —dijo alguien en la mesa de los futbolistas, la cual estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Callense, patéticos! Métanse en su vida —dijo conteniendo la ira, pero aquello solo hizo que se rieran aún más. Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

Helga arrojó a la basura su almuerzo y se acercó a su casillero dando zancadas.

—¿Por qué demonios tenía que meter a Arnold en todo esto, qué me importa a mí verme linda para él? El fue el idiota que me dejó acá abandonada. Lo odio, es un canalla, un cerdo, es un… ¡Hombre maravilloso! —dijo al abrir su casillero y ver la foto que tenía de él pegada en la puerta, firmada con una dedicatoria y rodeada de corazones.

"Oh, Arnold, ¿es acaso nuestra historia de amor una retorcida versión de "La Bella y la Bestia"? ¿Sentirás acaso vergüenza de haber estado con este retorcido ser, tu conciencia te agobiará cada noche, en cada pesadilla, con el horrible recuerdo de haber besado mis anhelantes y desesperados labios? Aunque siempre te he deseado en mis sueños, en el fondo supe que no te merecía. Un príncipe azul, apuesto y bondadoso merece una princesa, no una bruja despiadada ni un lobo feroz. Oh, Arnold, mi dulce agonía. Tú sigues avanzando en tu vida, y yo… yo sigo cayendo en el recuerdo de tus ojos; hasta algún día desvanecerme de desesperación. Mientras yo cada día ardo de deseos de estar en tus brazos una vez más, tú debes estar torturándote con mi horrible recuerdo… si tan solo… si tan solo-"

—¿Helga?

Helga instintivamente alzó el puño para golpear la frente de Brainy, pero solo encontró aire en su camino.

—¡Phoebe! ¡Casi me matas del susto! Menos mal que eres más baja que Brainy o si no…

—Helga, ¿estás bien?

—Si Phoebe, solo… solo me alteré un poco —dijo Helga dándose vuelta y quitándole importancia al asunto, hasta que sintió la mano de Phoebe en su hombro—. ¿Phoebe?

—Arnold te escribe sagradamente cada noche, Helga. Jamás podría olvidar a alguien como tú, ni mucho menos avergonzarse de tu recuerdo. Lo que pasó ahora en la cafetería solo era Rhonda siendo Rhonda.

Helga sintió un nudo en su garganta y los ojos escocerle.

—Debo ir al baño —dijo corriendo a su destino, dejando a Phoebe sola.

Al llegar se miró al espejo. Se quitó su gorro y alisó el moño que adornaba su cabeza. Amaba ese moño, se lo había regalado Arnold a la semana de ser novios, hace tanto, tanto tiempo... Dijo que le gustaba su moño, que le recordaba a la primera vez que la vio, tan tierna y sensible, antes de escudarse tras una máscara de insensibilidad y abusos.

Con un dedo recorrió la forma de sus cejas, que seguían unidas, como siempre. Se dio cuenta de su apariencia, quizás por primera vez en su vida: ojeras, postura desganada, hombros caídos, expresión de hastío, cabello enredado y recogido improvisadamente en dos coletas... El nudo en su garganta creció.

—¿Acaso, perdí la voluntad de vivir? ¿Tan miserablemente patética soy?

* * *

Rhonda estaba desesperada. Durante todo el día le había preguntado a todo el mundo acerca de su nariz, y todos le habían dicho lo mismo una vez vieron su nueva nariz tras la rinoplastia: "está muy linda, Rhonda, es pequeña y respingada, está muy bien." Nadine, Lila, Katrinka, Millicent, Ellen… Pero todas ellas eran sus amigas. En el último descanso, decidió preguntarle a una persona que sabría que no sería complaciente con ella, que le diría la verdad por más cruda que fuera: Heather Maguire, su ex amiga del club campestre, una víctima de la moda que carecía del estilo.

Se dirigió al baño cercano a los camerinos, esperando encontrarla junto a su séquito de porristas. Abrió las puertas dramáticamente y la vio chismorreando con sus amigas: las chicas de penúltimo y último año, entre las que estaban María, la capitana de las porristas.

—Sabía que estarías aquí ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Heather la miró por unos instantes con una sonrisa ladeada. Tenía el largo cabello rubio rojizo adornado con una diadema rosa y una falda de cuero negro ajustada.

—Ya escucharon, chicas, la princesa ha hablado —dijo Heather con tono de voz burlón. Sus amigas rieron y abandonaron el baño—. ¿Qué quieres? Espero sea importante.

—Eres la única persona que no me mentiría respecto a algo relativo a mi apariencia.

—Pues, francamente, Lloyd, tu atuendo de hoy es patético. Las medias largas y las faldas tableadas son tan de los noventa.

—No es sobre faldas o medias, Heather. Además, tu estilo de víctima de la moda que copia todo de la Seventeen del mes pasado es el que da pena.

—Entonces ve al grano, Lloyd.

—¿Es mi nariz grande?

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, vamos, se sincera.

Heather la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, lo es. Bastante grande, diría yo. La punta sobresale demasiado. Pareces Pinocho.

—Oh…

—Ahora, si eso es todo, me voy. Te quiero. —Dicho esto, Heather salió del baño, arrojándole un beso.

Rhonda miró su nariz por enésima vez. Cuando se la operó se había limado el tabique que tenía una ligera prominencia, además de respingársela, pero jamás había pensado en reducirla. Sí, era verdad, su punta sobresalía un poco, dándole un aspecto más alargado del que ella hubiese querido ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sacó de su cartera su Smartphone desesperadamente y vociferó el nombre de su padre para que se marcara.

—¿Papi? Escucha esto es una emergencia, necesito una hora con mi cirujano plástico después de la escuela ¡Por favor, papi, esto es de vida o muerte! Sabía que entenderías, te amo ¡Adiós!

* * *

Al llegar a casa escuchó la melosa voz de su hermana Olga en la sala de trofeo. En lugar de evitarla, como solía hacerlo siempre, recurrió a ella en busca de ayuda.

Cuando la vio ensayar el número del musical para el cual debía audicionar el sábado, sintió que era perfecta para el papel: dramática en exceso, con una voz tan dulce que llegaba a dar diabetes. Olga simplemente era perfecta para Broadway, era una lástima que aún no consiguiera ni los papeles de suplente, pero debía ser fuerte y perseverar. Al final, obtendría lo que quería, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Al terminar su dramático solo, Helga la aplaudió con desgano, muy a su pesar.

—Oh, hermanita bebé, que gusto que me hayas venido a ver ensayar ¿cómo estuve? Le preguntó después de abrazarla y besarla.

—No se me reventaron los tímpanos y he visto peores, así que bien, supongo.

Olga le sonrió y tocó la punta de su nariz. Helga la observó con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en lo que la había agobiado todo el día: Olga era femenina, linda, coqueta y elegante. Sus pestañas estaban siempre rizadas, su cabello siempre en orden, largo, sedoso y brillante, adornado con una diadema de diamantes falsos; su piel era luminosa, su maquillaje natural y siempre perfumada y con la ropa impecable. Sin duda sería la chica preferida del público.

—¿Ocurre algo, hermanita? Recuerda que en mis cursos de la universidad aprendí de psicología adolescente, veo que algo te preocupa.

Helga resopló. ¿Cómo exteriorizar todo lo que sentía a quien había sido una de las principales responsables de sus traumas e inseguridades infantiles? No, Olga era buena. Un poco autorreferente, cursi y molesta, pero en el fondo era una buena hermana y perfecta para ser su confidente.

—Olga… tú crees… ¿tú crees que si un chico me viera ahora, se podría fijar en mí?

—¡Por supuesto! Eres tan dulce, atenta…

—¡Olga, esto es en serio! No necesito tus halagos vacíos, necesito que me digas la verdad.

Olga abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada. Luego relajó su postura y observó a Helga de pies a cabeza. Se acercó a Helga y le acarició el cabello.

—Hermanita, esto te lo digo en serio. Siempre te escondes detrás de tu aspecto descuidado y tu actitud ruda, pero eres una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera y estoy segura de que cualquier chico…

—Sí, seguro —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Hermanita ¿acaso te sientes insegura por como luces?

—No… bueno, digo, yo creía que no… pero, argh, ya no sé nada. Pensaba que no me importaba mi apariencia, pero ahora creo que sí, y odio que me importe… me siento tan… superficial. Pero me siento acabada, como si quisiera demostrarle al mundo que mi deplorable estado es alguna estúpida forma de luto o algo así… ya sabes a quién me refiero —dijo Helga mirando deliberadamente hacia la ventana, roja de vergüenza. Olga no necesitó oír más. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que acarició su cabello y le tomó una mano. Helga no esquivó su contacto.

—Helga, hermanita, eres humana y sobretodo, estás en una etapa importante de autodescubrimiento en la que tus miedos e inseguridades salen a flote.

—Argh, Olga, por favor.

—Helga, esta es la edad en la que puedes cometer errores, atreverte, sentir una infinidad de sensaciones, cambiar de opinión. Es mejor que vivir tu vida preguntándote ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? —Olga comenzó su monólogo teatral con tono soñador, moviendo efusivamente las manos.

—Sí, lo que sea. Gracias por nada —le dijo Helga haciendo un ademán de irse.

—¡Espera, hermanita! Mira, si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu dilema ¡Tengamos un día de hermanas!

—¿QUÉ? ¿TE REFIERES A UN DÍA DE PINTARSE LAS UÑAS O ALGO ASÍ? ¡NI MUERTA!

—Vamos, hermanita bebé ¡Será divertido! Además, te ayudará a darte cuenta si quieres o no un cambio en tu apariencia. Si no te gusta, pues vuelves a tu estado actual.

—No creo que mi problema se solucione con "un día con Olga", Olga

—Vamos, Helga. Dijiste que tu apariencia era de una joven acabada. Eso quiere decir que no estás conforme contigo misma y necesitas un cambio.

Helga suspiró con fastidio.

—Está bien. Pero nada de llevar a tu odioso gato para comprarle atuendos o algo así.

Olga la estrujó en un abrazo.

—Oh, hermanita, tendremos tiempo de calidad entre hermanas ¡Te prometo que lo pasaremos increíble!

—¡OLGA ME ASFIXIAS!

* * *

Rhonda caminó por la repleta sala de espera, entrando a la consulta del doctor Monckberg. El doctor de mediana edad le tendió afectuosamente la mano, invitándola a sentarse.

—¿Qué te trae a mi consulta, Rhonda? —La aludida suspiró.

—Mi nariz —sentenció en tono dramático.

—¿Tu nariz? Pero, Rhonda, te la operaste antes de entrar a secundaria y quedó perfecta. Nunca antes te habías quejado de ella.

—Lo sé, pero mire —dijo Rhonda poniéndose de perfil, apuntando la punta de su nariz —sobresale ligeramente, alargando su forma. Por favor, doctor, necesito que me la opere lo antes posible. Mi reputación está en juego.

El doctor la miró con tristeza y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento, Rhonda. Me temo que no puedo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, aún eres muy joven y ya operé tu nariz a una edad muy temprana. Lo siento, Rhonda, mi código de ética me lo impide.

—P-pero…

—Ningún doctor con sentido común la tocaría, Rhonda. No sé por qué crees que debes arreglarla. Está perfecta.

Rhonda quedó devastada

—Gracias por su paciencia —dijo poniéndose de pie de manera dramática, abandonando la consulta.

Ya en la avenida, lágrimas de desesperación se asomaron por los ojos de Rhonda. Desde que llegó a la preparatoria, se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad: en secundaria había sido fácilmente la abeja reina de toda la escuela, pero acá simplemente era una chica más luchando por sobresalir entre muchas autodenominadas reinas de la moda. Cada detalle, cada palabra, cada día en la preparatoria Hillwood era crucial para reafirmar su supremacía, y por eso necesitaba desesperadamente que la gente no volviera a reírse de ella. Necesitaba demostrarle a las demás chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no tenía imperfección alguna.

Pensó en las palabras de su cirujano: "_Ningún doctor con sentido común la tocaría, Rhonda. No sé por qué crees que debes arreglarla. Está perfecta_." Pero Rhonda había oído de un lugar donde cualquiera con el dinero suficiente —y vaya que ella lo tenía— podría realizarse la operación que quisiera, ya sea operaciones sin permiso parental, implante masivo de senos, lenguas bífidas, remoción de costillas e incluso removerse el dedo pequeño del pie para poder calzarse esos horribles zapatos puntiagudos que algunas pobres pretenciosas usaban.

El grupo de las raritas que querían parecer barbies humanas frecuentaban a ese doctor. Rhonda recordaba a una chica gótica rara, graduada el año anterior, que se había implantado colmillos con él. Había sido todo un drama ya que Rick, el chico más guapo y rebelde de la escuela, se había acostado con ese fenómeno, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Aunque ahora salía con Connie, Rhonda conservaba el número de Rick. Quién sabe, quizás algún día Rhonda tendría ganas de probar un bocado de rebeldía…

Sacó su celular y dijo el nombre de Rick para el marcado automático.

—¿Rick? Soy yo, Rhonda, no sé si me recuerdas. Sí, la del convertible rojo. Escucha, te llamaba para pedirte el teléfono de Susan, tu ex novia. Bueno, como sea ¡Eres un sol, nos vemos!

* * *

Me veo ridícula —dijo Helga mirándose al espejo antes de ir a la escuela —no puedo ir así.

—Hermanita, ¡estás preciosa! —le dijo Olga mirándola con los ojos llorosos de la emoción.

Helga frunció el ceño y apartó el pelo de su cara. Sus cejas estaban perfectamente depiladas, sus pestañas encrespadas gracias a una permanente y su pelo le caía largo, brillante y sedoso. Sin rastros de sus coletas o algún otro accesorio, con el maquillaje justo. Olga la había forzado a comprar sujetadores de mujer, ya que Helga solía esconderse en sostenes deportivos y playeras recortadas, tres tallas más grandes. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de encaje bastante más reveladora de lo que estaba acostumbrada, una minifalda rosa y zapatos de tacón.

—Olga, creo que devolveré estos zapatos —dijo quitándoselos y ajustándose sus habituales zapatillas blancas —si voy con esos a la escuela pareceré un monstruo. Ya soy lo suficientemente alta.

—Como quieras, hermanita —dijo Olga con un puchero.

—Y creo que la minifalda…

—¡Por favor, hermanita! No sigas ¿Acaso no querías un cambio?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Pues dale a tu nueva apariencia un día, si no te gusta, devolvemos toda la ropa! Necesitas darte un respiro y darte cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Verás que te hará bien.

Helga no tuvo tiempo para replicar ya que escuchó un fuerte bocinazo de Bob, por lo que bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, no sin antes tomar unas barras de cereal orgánicas de la cocina.

—¡Maldición, Bob, pensé que hoy Miriam iba a dejarme a la escuela! —dijo Helga al cerrar la flamante camioneta de Bob con un portazo. Helga odiaba los bocinazos de Bob, le ponían los pelos de punta. Bob partió derrapando a toda velocidad. Podía estar lista a las seis de la mañana o a las ocho, pero de cualquier manera, Bob siempre estaba con prisa.

—Tuvo que ir a la estación por una reunión de… ¡Helga por todos los demonios tápate! —le gritó Bob mirando su aspecto horrorizado.

—Los ojos en el camino, Bob —le dijo Helga rodando los ojos, pero de todas maneras Bob redujo la velocidad para arrojarle a Helga su gigantesco abrigo.

—¡Ponte eso o de otra forma dejarás la escuela y te educaremos en casa! —ordenó reanudando la velocidad—. Heredarás mi imperio de celulares algún día, y no puedes correr uno vestida así.

Helga obedeció mirando a Bob de reojo, quien tenía la mandíbula apretada y una vena sobresaliente en su cuello. Desde las sesiones de terapia familiar, Bob y Myriam habían acordado ir a dejar a Helga al colegio llueva o truene para "forjar lazos debido a que sus apretadas agendas no les permitían estar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos". Era genial no tener que ir en autobús, pero la verdad es que no hablaban de asuntos muy relevantes en sus viajes, por lo menos no con Bob que siempre conducía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Además, hace tiempo Bob había reconocido la fiereza e inteligencia de Helga (eso, sumado al frustrado sueño de Olga de convertirse en actriz de Broadway), las que según él la hacía merecedora del Imperio de Bob. Era una atención que ella francamente no necesitaba.

—¡No se te ocurra quitarte el abrigo! —vociferó Bob cuando Helga saltó de la camioneta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Helga se encogió de hombros. Quizás por primera vez le haría caso a Bob. La verdad es que no se sentía cómoda caminando con una falda tan corta. No quería ni imaginar si no se hubiese sacado los tacones.

Nina Shreve, la capitana del club de softball se le acercó, lo cual a Helga le causó curiosidad. Si no era temporada de softball, no hablaba mucho con las chicas del equipo.

—Cielos, Pataki, te ves muy bien con tu nueva apariencia, aunque el abrigo es como cinco veces más que tu talla.

—Es de Big Bob, Shreve. Se horrorizó con la ropa que Olga me eligió y me ordenó a que me lo pusiera. —Nina abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Quiero ver eso! —dijo abriéndole el abrigo sin que Helga alcanzara a oponer resistencia —¡Oh, guau, esto tienen que verlo las chicas! —dijo tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola al sector de las canchas. No era ni la primera hora y Helga ya quería vomitar.

* * *

Rhonda tenía un dolor terrible en todo su rostro y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. No recordaba haberse sentido tan adolorida con su primera cirugía. Sentía como si tuviese un agujero donde debería estar su nariz y estaba llorando de dolor en su cama. Ya no aguantaba más, por lo que duplicó la dosis de analgésicos.

La cirugía había sido casi instantánea. El "Doctor Extraño", como lo había apodado ella misma en primer año, la operó de inmediato; diciéndole que le daría una nariz de ensueño, que no se preocupara, que estaba en buenas manos. Luego de dos horas había tenido que llamar a su chofer para que fuera a buscarla, puesto que aún seguía desorientada.

Tuvo que mentirle a sus padres y decirle que el doctor Monckberg la había operado de inmediato porque una paciente había cancelado. No quería que supieran que se había operado con un doctor que operaba a gente rara.

Sentía curiosidad por ver su nueva nariz. Sabía por la experiencia que los resultados no se verían inmediatamente, que debía esperar a que su hinchazón bajara y sus puntos fueran removidos, pero estaba ansiosa por ver los efectos para ir lo antes posible a la escuela sin su yeso. Les había pedido a sus amigas que inventaran un chisme buenísimo para excusarse de tener la nariz enyesada, ya que no quería que supieran que se la había operado por segunda vez. Una chica tenía que guardar bien sus secretos de belleza.

Antes del mediodía su curiosidad no pudo más: tomó un espejo y removió el yeso de su nariz. El grito de horror fue tal que los criados fueron corriendo a su pieza a ver qué había pasado. Lo único que vieron fue a Rhonda llorar histérica en el suelo, pataleando, pidiéndoles que llamaran a su padre.

* * *

En el segundo descanso, Helga ya había tenido suficiente. Debió quitarse el abrigo debido al calor que hacía y la gente no paraba de hablarle. Se sentía ridícula. Debió haber previsto que cualquier cambio en su apariencia generaría revuelo. Algunos la felicitaban, otros la miraban con incredulidad, y otros –muchos- reían a sus espaldas. Ocurriría lo mismo si la princesita de Rhonda decidiera presentarse a la escuela en una bolsa de basura: los cambios en preparatoria siempre son objeto de chismorreo. Había oído decir a Katrinka que Rhonda se había peleado con una celebridad ebria en una exclusiva boutique en Nueva York. Helga jamás entendería la afición de Rhonda de viajar kilómetros por un estúpido vestido de diseñador.

—Oh, Helga, te ves francamente hermosa en tu nuevo atuendo —le dijo una cantarina voz detrás de ella en los casilleros.

—Oh, hola Lila —dijo Helga ignorando su halago. No es que no confiara en Lila, pero ella era capaz de decir que un engendro como Curly era lindo.

—Me gusta tu nuevo atuendo.

—Debí imaginármelo. Olga y yo fuimos de compras ayer.

—¡Es maravilloso, Helga! Quizás ahora podremos ir las tres de compras…

—Pataki, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Helga alzó la vista y vio a Wolfgang, su otrora abusón. Al igual que ella, ahora volcaba su ira en los deportes (en su caso, el fútbol, en el caso de ella, el softball y una bolsa de boxeo que tenía en su habitación), por lo que pasó de ser el típico grandulón abusivo, al típico mariscal de fútbol que disfrutaba el almuerzo haciendo competencias de quién come más rápido, lo cual a Helga le causaba… una profunda indiferencia.

—Supongo —respondió Helga reparando en su nariz de cerdo y en su frente de neandertal. Inconscientemente tocó su entrecejo sintiéndolo liso, de pronto extrañando su antigua ceja. Lila se alejó discretamente.

—Supongo que sabes que este fin de semana comienza la temporada de fútbol americano.

—No, no me interesa, la verdad. Solo voy a mis partidos por motivos obvios, chico mariscal.

—¿No te gustaría ir conmigo? Luego tendremos… —prosiguió Wolfgang ignorando deliberadamente la respuesta de Helga?

—No —respondió Helga automáticamente, cerrando su casillero de un portazo y dejando a Wolfgang con las palabras en la boca. Lila se le acercó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No saldré con él, Lila —dijo Helga anticipando la pregunta de Lila.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Lila, ese tipo solía quitarnos el balón, dejarnos el ojo morado y colgarnos de los roperos! De ninguna manera podría salir con mi abusador de primaria, sería absurdo.

—Helga, estoy segura de que he escuchado esa historia antes, y fue una hermosa historia de amor que…

—Suficiente, ya dejen de hablarme de él, por el amor de Odín. Si te callas salgo con él.

—Está bien.

—¡Oye tú, gigantón! Acepto. Si llego a sentirme incómoda, pasar hambre o frío, me voy, no sin antes dejarte inhabilitado para jugar. Quedas advertido.

—Tendrás la mejor tarde de tu vida, Pataki —le dijo Wolfgang con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sí, como sea, chico mariscal.

—No soy el mariscal.

* * *

La reprimenda que su padre le dio fue enorme. Jamás lo había visto tan decepcionado. Siempre que Rhonda cometía algún error, sus padres la excusaban: la culpa siempre era de otro, no de ella. Pero esta vez fue distinto. La vergüenza, la humillación, el miedo a que le destruyeran sus tarjetas de crédito. Rhonda se sentía pésimo, ahora no solo por la horrible nariz que tenía.

El Doctor Extraño le había prometido una nariz de ensueño, pero solo había una clase de personas en el mundo que pudieran encontrar el esperpento de nariz que ahora tenía como "de ensueño", las barbies de plástico: su punta ahora era minúscula y exageradamente respingada, sus fosas nasales angulosas y de aspecto falso. Era una nariz horrible y no era porque estuviese hinchada. Pensó en la humillación que sufriría en la escuela, en su foto en un documental amarillista sobre las pesadillas de la cirugía plástica. Una lágrima de frustración rodó por su mejilla.

—Oh, Rhonda querida, no llores —dijo su padre tomándole la mano. Al ver a su preciada hija llorar, su ira paternal se desvaneció—. Llamé a tu madre y canceló su reserva en el spa para venir enseguida y tu cirujano de siempre te atenderá después de almuerzo. Lo que aún no entiendo es ¿por qué decidiste atenderte con un cirujano de dudosa reputación luego que el respetado doctor Monckberg se negara a hacerlo? Si él dijo que tu nariz era perfecta, debiste hacerle caso, cielo.

—Padre, no lo entiendes. La presión de ser perfecta. Las inseguridades que surgen por los comentarios de mujeres malintencionadas… —dijo Rhonda dramáticamente, con una mano en su frente.

—Oh, Rhonda. No es fácil ser un Lloyd, lo sé —dijo su padre melosamente, acariciando su larga melena negra. En ese momento su madre llegó y se unió al momento, en una actitud solemne como si se tratase de una tragedia familiar de grandes proporciones.

* * *

El sábado Olga debía estar todo el día en Nueva York para la audición, por lo que Helga le pidió ayuda a Lila para ir al juego.

—Helga, estoy segura de que te encantará esta experiencia: las porristas, los gritos, los tambores, los vítores… Te sentirás parte de esta escuela —le dijo Lila cepillando su cabello alisado gracias a una permanente y adornándolo con un cintillo rosa con un moño.

—Extraño mis coletas —dijo Helga mirándose al espejo.

—¿Quieres que te haga unas? —preguntó Lila.

—No, no. Déjalas así. —Ahora que Phoebe estaba demasiado ocupada con sus actividades extracurriculares, Lila y Helga se habían vuelto muy unidas. Se sentía extraño andar con una chica que alguna vez consideró una molestia, a quien odiaba por tener toda la atención de Arnold. Pero ambas habían madurado. Helga había podido ver a través de la máscara de cortesía de Lila y había descubierto su trágica historia familiar, y Lila hizo lo mismo con ella.

Lila seguía siendo linda, lista y popular. Las chicas amaban su ropa hecha por ella misma y los chicos amaban todo de ella. En primero todos los chicos querían salir con ella, aunque luego de rechazarlos a todos comenzó a correr el rumor de que era frígida. Helga se encargó de presentarle formalmente a la responsable de correr el rumor a la vieja Betsy. Desde entonces, eran muy cercanas.

—Le dije a Wolfgang que nos recogiera aquí, pero que le diga a Bob que saldrá contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo para evitarme dramas innecesarios —dijo Helga con un tono de voz chillón, de pronto nerviosa ante la expectativa de asistir a un juego, rodeada de gente, acompañada por alguien que solía atormentarla en primaria ¿y si se trataba de una mala broma? Bueno, por lo menos en ese caso tendría una buena historia que escribir, a lo Carrie de Stephen King.

Helga llevaba un vestido rosa con algunos volantes, un chaleco blanco y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color. Lila se veía muy bien con una falda de cintura alta, una blusa y medias largas.

Cuando llegó Wolfgang a buscarlas, sonrió genuinamente al ver a Helga. Las chicas se subieron en el auto del jugador y los nervios de Helga la traicionaron. Abrió una lata de refresco que Wolfgang le tendió, oliéndola antes de tomarla.

—Si me dejas sola en la maldita fiesta después del juego, me iré no antes de que conozcas a la vieja Betsy, ¿me entendiste, gorila? —Lila quiso detener la verborrea de Helga, pero estaba en la parte de atrás y no alcanzó a advertirla.

—Wow, tranquila, Pataki, ¿así tratas a todos tus pretendientes? Te deben llover a montones.

—El gorila descubrió el sarcasmo y ahora no puede dejar de usarlo ¿a que no es tierno eso, Lila? —dijo Helga con las manos juntas y un pestañeo cursi.

—Helga, estoy muy segura da que Wolfgang no ha hecho nada para que desconfíes de él, por lo que no deberías tratarlo de esa manera —le susurró Lila desde la parte de atrás. Helga se sonrojó. Maldita Lila con su maldita concienca.

—L-lo siento Wolfgang, debo confesar que estoy un poco nerviosa por esto de acompañarte a un juego, ¿tus amigos no planean jugarme una broma y arrojarme sangre de cerdo, cierto? —Wolfgang rió divertido ante esta confesión.

—No, Pataki. Y deberías confiar más en las personas —dijo bajándose de su auto y apresurándose en abrirles las puertas a Helga y a Lila. Helga se negó a tal atención y Lila le agradeció como la dama que es—. Vamos, les presentaré a los chicos antes de que el entrenador nos llame a una reunión antes de que comience el partido.

Helga comenzó a caminar al lado de Wolfgang sin saber qué hacer. Era su primera cita aparte de las que había tenido con Arnold, con quien había comenzado su relación a muy corta edad. Miró de reojo a Wolfgang y vio que él estaba igual de inseguro y que por la forma en que miraba su mano no sabía si tomársela o no.

—¿Nervioso, chico mariscal? —lo provocó Helga para esconder un poco su propio nerviosismo. Lila vio a Stinky y fue a encontrarse con él, dejándolos solos.

—Ya te dijo que no soy mariscal, pero sí, estoy un poco nervioso —dijo cuando hubieron llegado a las graderías—. No eres como cualquier chica, por lo que no sé cómo tratarte —dijo rascándose la nuca.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Helga con el ceño fruncido, un poco ofendida.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, las porristas se acercaron a la reja.

—Pero si es Pataki, nuestra heroína del momento —le dijo Heather, una chica a quien Rhonda se refería a ella como "la pretenciosa desesperada". Sus amigas, las porristas, rieron.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Helga separándose de Wolfgang y acercándose a la reja para hablar con las porristas. Divisó en el grupo a las chicas de último año y a Christie, a la estúpida seguidora de Heather, a quien Helga despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias a tí la princesita snob se cambiará de escuela.

—¿Rhonda se cambiará de escuela?

—Así es, se volvió a operar la nariz, ahora con el Doctor Extraño, y sí que le quedó horrible. Si con esto no se cambia de escuela, pues es no sé con qué lo hará —dijo Simone.

—Dicen que ahora es del tamaño de una espinilla —añadió Cookie y todas rieron.

Helga se acercó aún más, intrigada. Toda la escuela hablaba emocionada del golpe que Amanda Bynes le había dado en la nariz a Rhonda, fracturándosela. ¿Acaso estas chicas querían hacer correr un rumor, o era la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Rhonda?

—Ay, pobre chica ¡Es tan influenciable! El lunes le dije que su nariz era horrible ¡y ahora la pobre debe estar muriendo de humillación porque de seguro ese doctor se la arruinó de verdad!

—Oh, pero qué patética —dijo María, la capitana—. Es peor que cuando Ruth le derramó accidentalmente salsa sobre sus Manolos nuevos en su primer día de preparatoria. Fue todo un drama ¿verdad, Ruth?

—Sí…—dijo Ruth distraídamente, mirando cómo lucían sus broches para el cabello en el espejo. Las demás rieron.

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer que aquellas chicas odiaran tanto a Rhonda. Sabía que entre ellas existían muchos dramas, después de todo, muchas veces estos terminaban involucrando a toda la escuela, pero esto era estúpido y sin sentido hasta para ella, quien en su infancia había sido la principal matona de su clase. Abrió su dr. Pepper y la derramó sobre el cabello y uniforme de Heather, quien chilló.

—¿Así o más patética se veía? Le preguntó sarcásticamente a María para luego abandonar las canchas. La gente comenzó a apuntar con el dedo a Heather y a reírse de ella.

—¡Oye Pataki! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —le preguntó Wolfgang agarrándola de una muñeca.

—Me voy, Wolfgang. Esto no es para mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Lo que hiciste con esa porrista estuvo genial y te ves muy bien. Ni si queira alcanzaste a conocer a mis amigos.

—Es mejor así—dijo Helga tirando de su vestido rosa. Abrió su cartera y sacó el delineador que Olga le había obsequiado y con él unió sus cejas—. Aceptémoslo: quizás ya no seamos abusones, pero tú siempre serás un grandulón que juega fútbol, y yo siempre seré la niña fea y poco femenina con la que ningún chico querría salir. No debí haber venido.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí.

—Quiero que sepas que disfruté salir contigo, Helga. Eres una chica única.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo Helga abandonando el estacionamiento.

Cuando Helga llegó a su casa auspiciada por Wolfgang —quien insistió en pagarle el taxi de vuelta— vio a la familia celebrando. Miriam había cocinado su nueva especialidad ahora que estaba en todo eso de la comida sana y orgánica: Lasaña de calabacín y espinaca con pan de nuez y avena. Olga les contaba a sus padres su experiencia en la audición:

—Y luego el director dijo que era perfecta para el papel, y que ya no debía seguir buscando a su Minnie ¡Dijo que el lunes mismo empezaríamos con las grabaciones! Oh, padres, estoy tan feliz.

—Sí, Olga, muy feliz —dijo Bob atacando un bistec que había que tenido que freírse el mismo ante la negativa de Miriam a contribuir con sus altísimos niveles de colesterol en la sangre.

—Bob, recuerda que debemos estimular a nuestras hijas a perseguir nuestros sueños —dijo Miriam con voz esotérica. Helga se escabulló a la cocina y sacó un paquete de papas fritas del escondite de Bob y se los llevó a su pieza. Una hora después sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Hermanita bebé, ¿puedo pasar?

—Seguro —dijo Helga con el estómago rugiendo. Olga entró con una bandeja con la famosa lasaña y el pan de Miriam.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre —dijo Olga tendiéndole la bandeja a su hermana, quien comenzó a comer sin recato. Olga la observó unos instantes con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ah, sí, felicitaciones por tu audición —le masculló Helga con la boca llena. La sonrisa de Olga se amplió.

—Te ves muy linda hermanita —le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

—No te acostumbres, chica linda —le espetó Helga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Olga, un poco triste.

—Olga, creo que… no estoy cómoda así tampoco. Digo, es muy linda la ropa y todo eso, pero aún no me siento preparada para vestirme como una mujer. Esto no es lo mío, por lo menos no ahora…

—Lo entiendo.

—De todas maneras, gracias por tu ayuda y perdón por haber gastado tu tiempo.

Olga la abrazó tan fuerte que Helga pensó que terminaría con algina fractura.

—Para nada, sabes que estos escasos momentos de hermana son lo más preciado para mí.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Aunque debo admitir que los vestidos están muy lindos. Quizás los vuelva a ocupar algún día —dijo Helga soltándose del abrazo y dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

—Espera, hermanita ¿ocurrió algo en la escuela que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Pues… un chico me invitó a salir.

—¡Hermanita, esto es genial!

—No, Olga ¿qué no lo ves? Comencé a llamar la atención por dejar de ser yo misma.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermanita?

—Me sentía… incómoda, rígida, insegura…

—Entiendo.

—A… a Arnold… yo le gustaba tal cual era —confesó Helga lo que la había estado acosando todo el día, poniéndose roja.

—Olga la abrazó

—Eres una persona maravillosa, hermanita. A veces creo que te envidio.

—¿Tú envidiarme a mí?

—Para la edad que tienes, eres una persona madura y segura de sí misma. Cuando yo tenía tu edad solo estaba preocupada por complacer a mis compañeros y a mis padres, siempre preocupada por cómo me veía, de lucir perfecta en todo ámbito.

—Hmm… —Helga no pudo evitar recordar a Rhonda y lo que había escuchado decir a Heather a las porristas en el juego.

"_Y luego le dije que su nariz era horrible ¡y ahora la pobre debe estar muriendo de humillación porque de seguro ese doctor de gente rara se la arruinó de verdad!_"

* * *

El domingo a las diez de la mañana, su mucama le trajo su desayuno.

—La señorita Pataki ha venido a verla ¿la hago pasar o le digo que venga en otro momento?

Rhonda justo se estaba enterando a través de su celular de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el partido.

—Oh, no, hazla pasar. Helga tiene mucho que contarme hoy —dijo Rhonda de bastante buen humor.

Helga apareció escoltada por la criada y Rhonda la miró sorprendida: se veía francamente hermosa, con sus cejas arregladas, sus pestañas encrespadas, orejas perforadas y pelo liso radiante. Aunque su atuendo dejaba mucho que desear: jeans gastados y llenos de pintura y una camisa rosa bastante holgada.

—Hola princesita —dijo Helga acercándose con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, Helga querida ven y siéntate, acabo de enterarme que Heather se rompió la pierna en el juego de anoche.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Helga sentándose en la cama de Rhonda.

—A eso venías ¿no? —preguntó Rhonda riendo al ver las fotos que Ellen había tomado de la caída de Heather—. Dicen que estaba ofuscada porque le manchaste su uniforme con un refresco.

—No, Rhonda —dijo Helga arrebatándole el celular a Rhonda —no me puede importar menos tu rivalidad con esa villana cliché de dramas adolescentes. Venía —tomó aire, al parecer bastante incómoda—, venía a hablar contigo por lo del lunes. —Rhonda alzó las cejas fingiendo no recordar su discusión en el almuerzo—. Rhonda, sé que te operaste y porqué. Digo, Katrinka hizo correr el rumor de que Amanda Bynes te rompió la nariz y por un momento le creí. Pero luego Heather y compañía me contaron que…

—¡Lo de mi nariz fue por culpa de Amanda Bynes, Helga! Heather me tiene envidia y lo sabes…

—Rhonda… —Helga alzó las cejas con una mirada bastante elocuente.

—Está bien, está bien… Era obvio que Heather iba a saber lo que me pasó. Esa idiota debe estar siguiéndome todo el día…

—Lamento lo de tu nariz. En serio, princesita.

Helga y Rhonda se quedaron mirando unos instantes. Rhonda rompió el silencio.

—Helga, quiero disculparme por hablar así de ti y de… bueno, ya sabes. Supongo que siempre estuve celosa de ustedes.

—¿De mí? No mientras, princesita.

—De ustedes dos como pareja. Muchas personas me han dicho que no tengo sentimientos. Pero es solo que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada. Ustedes tenían sus discusiones fuertes y eran un poco disfuncionales; pero saltaba a la vista que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y tuvieron una relación realmente intensa, duradera y estable.

—Ya, no sigas hablando de él. Yo venía a hablarte de tu… ehm… accidente

—¿Por qué?, ¿de verdad te interesa mi ahora horrible nariz?

—Rhonda, no quise decir eso de tu nariz: estaba molesta, muy molesta porque mencionaste a A… bueno, ya sabes. Tenía que insultarte de la peor manera, y bueno, como te operaste la nariz dije que era horrible. Y bueno… Heather es Heather. Te odia. Hará cualquier cosa para que te sientas peor. Digo ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir pedirle consejo a ella?

—Pues, sentía que los demás no estaban siendo sinceros. En realidad fue bastante estúpido de mi parte.

—¿Tu nariz volverá a ser la de antes?

—Algo así. Mi cirujano comenzará a reconstruírmela la próxima semana, pero deberán ser más operaciones, ya que el otro prácticamente me cortó la punta y me deformó las fosas nasales. Dijo que dado el desastre que me dejó no esperará los seis meses que se recomienda esperar. Así que sin duda, será mejor que el esperpento que me dejó ese Doctor Extraño. Deberé ir a la escuela con el maldito yeso por un tiempo, pero supongo que es un precio mínimo por mi estupidez.

—Bien.

—Y… respecto a tu apariencia ya lo de, bueno, ya sabes…

—Está bien, princesita, ya lo superé. No necesito que me digas nada.

—Prometo no volver a mencionar a quien tu sabes, ni a burlarme de ti.

—Me parece bien.

Rhonda extendió su dedo meñique

—Prometamos no volver a molestarnos la una a la otra. La secundaria ya es lo suficientemente dura como para que dos personas que se conocen desde preescolar se estén atacando la una a la otra. Digo, ya no jugamos béisbol juntas ni tramamos planes malvados, pero eventualmente, muy de vez en cuando es agradable hablar contigo. Cuando estás de buen humor, claro ¿Amigas?

—Está bien —dijo Helga chocando su puño con el de ella.

—Y si Heather vuelve a meterse conmigo, supongo que siempre te tendré a ti para arrojarle refresco a su impecable uniforme, ¿cierto?

—Supongo —dijo riendo—. ¿Por qué no mejor abandonas esta estúpida competencia para ver quién es la abeja reina de la secundaria? Es estúpida y sin sentido.

—Jamás —dijo Rhonda con determinación en sus ojos—. Hay cosas en la vida que uno no puede renunciar sin abandonar su propia esencia, Helga. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero

—Sí, creo que entiendo.

* * *

**Me quedó un poco más largo de lo esperado, como sea. Iba publicar primero un "piloto" corto pare ver si la idea gustaba, o si mejor seguía con mis fics de HP, pero en vista de que terminé el primer capitulo, pues este será de momento el "piloto" hahahah. Las primeras historias son un tanto más infantiles y triviales, pero luego, conforme crezcan, sus problemas se harán más oscuras y acordes a su edad. Otra cosa: el gag de Helga escribiéndole una carta a Arnold cada noche, meterla en el correo y luego arrepentirse de eso, la omití. Por qué? Pues porque esos gags se ven divertidos en televisión solamente, escritos llegan a ser monótonos y sin sentido… PERO, en esta historia se subentiende que lo hace… solo que no lo escribo, hahaha. Hay muchas cosas que iré contando conforme avance la historia, como el por qué del rompimiento de Arnold y Helga, y sobre otras cosas del antguo grupo y la familia de quiero enfocarme en Helga, su familia y el grupo sin que sea todo relacionado con Arnold, quien luego volverá (para que no se preocupen) como sea, nos vemos!**


End file.
